


Why I Am Not Clairvoyant

by 912luvjaxlean



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode: s02e02 Death Comes Knocking, F/M, Frottage, Phrack Fucking Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/912luvjaxlean/pseuds/912luvjaxlean
Summary: Events after Phryne reads Jack's fortune cause him to evaluate his psychic abilities.





	Why I Am Not Clairvoyant

Note to Self---Why I am not clairvoyant from the clandestine journals of Jack Robinson.

I am not clairvoyant because I would have foreseen the outcome of having that second martini.

I never would have asked for that second martini.

I would have known that it would hit me quickly.

I would have perceived that gin gives me rubber legs.

I would have realized that I would miss the edge of the settee in MF’s parlor.

I would have seen myself sliding down the edge of the seat and landing on the floor.

I would have envisioned the soft landing that caused me to ease, ooze, and become a jelly as I slid down.

I would have foreseen my sprawling on the floor.

I would have had the foresight to realize MF would find a way to turn me into a mattress.

I would have known that being MF’s mattress would lead to trouble.

I did not foresee the friction of her movements on top of me as I lay there in a contrary physical state of being boneless with a boner.

I did not perceive how our clothed bodies would stimulate excitement. As I tried to get up from the floor, she lay upon me pushing herself into me, against me, positioning herself so that her legs were open to the strength and length of my cock (which was harder than I recall it being in a very long time).

I would have known that she would subdue me and I would begin enjoying what was happening between us in her parlor by the settee.

I would have realized that I would not last long which made for her disappointment. But perhaps not, because of the sounds she made as we rubbed against each other and the shudder of her body that I felt.

I would have known that we would create an enormous wet spot on my trousers because of all the ejaculate that poured and pulsed from my body in a torrent of jizz, spunk, cum, climax and orgasm my god it was incredible!

I would have foreseen circling my arms about her, holding her tightly to me, and saying her name over and over to the rhythm of my release, as we frigged and fucked and dry humped each other like passionate youth.

If I was clairvoyant, I would have seen the embarrassment I felt when the word ‘martini’ was next mentioned in my presence.

I would have foreseen her Mona Lisa smile and that tiny wink she gave me.


End file.
